slugterrafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Kryształek/"INACZEJ" - cz. 3
Troche dawno nic nie było... Nie chciało mi się trochę... Ale zmusiłam się w końcu do napisania. thumb Hefajstos - No pisz to w koń..koń...PSIK! cu... - Hades, napisze jak znajdę te plany. - Ale Leona nie mogłeś wziąć? Ja mam uczulenie na kurz... - No poczekaj jeszcze chwilę. --- 10 minut i 34 kichnięcia później --- - No, są w końcu. To bardzo ważne plany dotyczące zabezpoeczeń naszego domu i muszę je jeszcze sobie troche przypomnieć, żeby nie wpaść we własne pułapki. Ach... Mój stary dom mi się przypomniał. Słynna Komnata Wytapiacza. Raz naukowcy przyszli i mnie złapali. Ale niedługo potem prawie zginęli w lawie. I nie zgadniecie kto ich uratował. Moja obecna właścicielka. W podzięke za uratowanie życia dali jej taki fajny zegarer kóry pokazujem przypływy i odpływy lawy. No i oczywiście mnie. Trochę się nauczyłem od nich, bo byli tam kilka godzin. Następnie zostałem nazwany imieniem Hefajstos, bo jestem śluzakiem Wytapiaczem i bo lubię pracować. - Ale tylko przy różnych robotach. - Oj weź się nie czepiaj Hades. - Dobra Hefek. - I nie nazywaj mnie Hefek. Phi... Hefek. Nie jestem Hefek tylko Hefajstos albo Hef. Ale jest moim szefem i muszę go szanować. - Ciesz się, że nie jestem Zeusem. - No właśnie się cieszę. Dobra, idę robić jakąś pułąpkę na lawę albo kwas. Jakbyście nas odwiedzali... Dobra, można się chyba domyślić. Hefajstos "Hefek" Wytapiacz thumb Jason - Nie złapią nas? - No weź nie bądź tchórz, Jason. - Taa... Bo ty jesteś taki "Nieustraszony", prawda Hades? Właśnie skaczę z Hadesem na jedną ze stacji Blakka. Hades uwielbia wkurzać Blakkowców. Nawet fajnie, ale też troche niebezpiecznie, bo mogą nas złapać i zamienić w ghule. Ale skoro Diabeł nadal jest Infernusem a nie Darkfernusem, chyba ja też ghulem nie zostanę. Zawsze bierzemy jakąś pamiątkę dla... - Idę z wami. - O wilku mowa. Cześć Hermes. - Dzisiaj mam ukraść kilka planów, bo Hefek mnie poprosił. - Aha, okej. No więc... Najpierw klasyczne żarty - ścieżka z benzyny do kilku Blakkowców... Podpalenie butów... Porażenie prądem... Ucieczka przed ghulami... porażenie ich ghuli prądem... To co zawsze. Hermes przyniósł kilka planów i... Wow, niedaleko jest kilka innych stacji. Jakby nam się znudziło tutaj, mamy jeszcze kilka innych "placów zabaw". O nie... Zauważyli nas. Hades podpalił im buty, ale... - Puszczaj mnie, ty głupi ghulolubie! - Trzymaj się Hades! Poraziłęm Blakkowca prądem, ale Hades nadal uwięziony. Hermes rykoszetował aż nabrał prędkości i powalił go. Uwolniłem Diabła i schowaliśmy się za beczką benzyny. Hermes pokazał dziurę z wyciekającą benzyną, więc zrobiliśmy kółko wokół nieprzytomnego Blakkowca. Hades zapalił i mieliśmy niezły ubaw, kiedy się ocknął wrzeszcząc. Ale przybiegli inni, więc trzeba było skończyć naszą "zabawę". Szybko uciekliśmy z powrotem, używając naszego tajnego skrótu. - Co, znowu się nudziliście? - A co, Diamond? Nie można ich trochę powkurzać? - Zobaczysz Hades, kiedyś ci się nie uda. Uff... Ciężki dizeń. Zeus później mi prawił kazanie... Że niby sprzymierzam się z wrogiem czy jakoś tak. I że mogłem zotać ghulem, choć stawiam, że bycie jedynym elektrycznym śluzakiem by mu się podobało. Ech... Znowu tu idzie... Dobra, kończę. Jason Xmitter thumbHermes Hmm... Nie mam specjalnie czasu. Zaraz mam "spotkanie" z kilkoma Blakkowcami. No a później mam sprawdzić czy wszystko się zgadza... - Hermes, dzisiaj nie ma Blakkowców. - Ech... Szkoda. No to zrobię ten spis wszystkiego... Zobaczmy... 54 blastery z czerwonymi tubami... 13 z normalnymi... 13 masek Blakkowców... Kilka worków części... Różne eee... Nic ważnego. - Serio? Co byś zrobił, jakby się dowiedzieli, że ukradłeś... - Cicho. Jak was ciekawi co tam mam to... Eee... Nie wasz interes. Na razie mam kilka zadań od reszty - kilka nowych części dla Hefajstosa, nasiona dla Demeter, owoce dla Boreasza... Jeszcze kilka innych. Ale oczywiście ja to nie Iris ani Runo, dlatego biorę "kasę" za usługi. No... My używamy jagód jako kasy, ale to też jest tego warte. No więc najpierw te części... No to trzeba na złomowisko. --- 20 minut później --- No i jestem na złomowisku, w siedzibie Scrapowców. Nie ma ich na szczęście. Wyjąłem potrzebne części z worka i uciekłem. --- 23 minuty później --- Dobra... Hefajstos dał mi 25 jagód. Razem mam już około 300. Zbieram na specjalny posąg od Sharky'ego. A jest za 400. Taki fajny posąg z metalu. Dokładnie taki jak ja. Fajnie by wyglądał obok reszty posągów. Prawie każdy szef ma taki. Dobra... Następne zadanie... Nasiona. Chyba trzeba się będzie wybrać do miasta albo na farmę. Ale na farmie nie trzeba będzie płacić. --- 30 minut później --- Hmm... Mają kilka rodzajów nasion, nawet kilka z tych jakie potrzebuję, ale nie wszystkie. No to wziąłem. Jest jeszcze inna farma, ale długo to zajmie... Nawet dla takiego podróżnika jak ja. Ale jednak obiecałem. --- 56 minut później --- Uff... No dobra, tu mają wszystko czego potrzebuje. Wziąłem kilka rodzajów i wybrałem się z powrotem. Ale chyba mnie jakiś śluzogoniec zauważył, bo pobiegł za mną. No to odbiłem mu się prosto w nochal, później w łapy i już leżał. --- 83 minutuy później --- Jakie mam szczęście... Po drodze zobaczyłem sporo owoców, to je zabrałem. Ale dzikie Viny mnie goniły. To... Dostałem 30 za nasiona i 60 za owoce. Nie będe wam opisywał innych moich przygód, bo choć są niewiarygodnie ciekawe to na pewno nie chcecie ich czytać. No to lecę do pracy. Hermes Speedstinger Drakon Dobra... Nie wem co mam tu napisać... Ale i mnie to dopadło. Chyba napiszę jak się dostałem tu, gdzie teraz jestem. No więc byłem jeszcze młody, śluzaczątko nawet. I złapali mnie jacyś ludzie. Mieli pełno dziwnych stworów - takie czarne, z kłami i czerwonymi oczami. Teraz wiem już, że to były ghule, ale wtedy jeszcze nie. No więc zabrali mnie do szefa, jakiegoś Blakka. No i byłem tak kilka godzin, wpadł jakiś gość no to Blakk mnie zabrał i poszedł. - To był tamten wypadek z mroczną wodą? - Tak. No i przybyliśmy nad kanion, było pełno tych jego sługusów. No i była wielka cysterna wypełniona... No teraz już wiem. Mroczną wodą. Przybyli jacyś ludzie, ci dobrzy. Była wśród nich moja obecna właścicielka Julia. I była walka, pary razy spadłem na ziemię... A cysterna wisiała nad tym kanionem i już by spadła gdyby nie Arachnety. Ale to nie wystarczyło, więc musieli ewakuować mieszkańców. Mroczna woda spadła... A Blakk i ja razem z nią. Kiedy on był nieprzytomny, podeszli ci ludzie, strzelili jakimś śluzakiem a mnie zabrali. - Masz szczęście, że cię wzięliśmy. Ach.. Później było piękne życie... Jagody, soki... A później, kiedy już się zorientowali jakim śluzakiem jestem... Trening, trening i jeszcze raz trening. Zaprzyjaźniłem się z resztą śluzaków. Kilka razy... Znaczy wiele razybyły imprezy, a z nimi pizza, soki, owoce... Czasami mnie zabierają na walki, chociaż nadal jestem najmłodszy ze wszystkich. Oczywiście nie licząc Fingerlingów. - Hej, Drakon chcesz sok? - To zależy od tego, czy masz moje ulubione owoce. - Mam wszystkie, a jak nie mam to Iris przyniesie. Dobra, idę już, bo niedługo znów będzie impreza. Drakon Mimikiy Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach